The True Ending of Neon Genesis Evangelion
by Sniper-of-Death
Summary: This is how I truly think Neon Genesis Evangelion ended. A short one shot about what happens after Episode 26.


Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I do own this fic, so pay up!

Okay, this is a little funny I came up with from talking with my friend yesterday during lunch. It is a one shot, and is written completely out of writers block from trying to update the Berserker I am still writing it and currently at 5,000 words and continuing. I however hit a bit of a slump and am writing this to alleviate some writers block, that and I also want to do something instead of AP US work **Shudders**

Well, read it, tell me what you think!

* * *

8/7/06 

Shinji smiled as he looked around, he had finally come to terms with everything. Now he stood on top of a hill, all his friends gather around, clapping and cheering, he sees his mother and father smiling at him. He felt a sense of pride well up inside of him. He knew that there were people that cared for him, and that not everything was his fault; and that he did have a purpose in life. However, all these feelings left him as everything and everyone began to fade, until all that is left is a dark void.

"Uhh" Shinji groaned as he began to stir in his sleep.

"Doctor, he's awake!" he heard a voice call out. He opened his eyes and sees a strangely familiar ceiling. He turns to the door to see the shock of his life.

"Father?" he squeaked, surprised by his father's presence.

"Oh thank god, you're alright!" he cried…wait a minute…cried?

"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked weakly.

His father looked at him, but didn't say anything, but instead hugged him tightly. Now Shinji didn't know whether to be confused, or scared, or whatever other feelings he could have had, but this was way too fucked up for him.

"Ah, it's good to see you're finally awake Mr. Ikari." The doctor said, glancing at her clipboard.

"Ritsuko?" Shinji wheezed.

"Weird, how'd you know my name?" she replied. "Whatever, that's irrelevant. You've been out for a long time you know." Shinji opened his mouth to speak.

"You've been in a coma for nearly eleven years Shinji, I was afraid you'd never wake up." His father interrupted him, still teary eyed.

"WHAT?" Shinji screamed, despite the pain in his chest.

"Shinji, what's the last thing you remember?" asked doctor Akagi.

"I remember crushing Kaworu with Unit 01."

"What's Unit 01?" his father asked. Shinji turned to him shocked.

"The Evangelion that you built!"

"Evangelion? You must've hurt yourself more than we though." His father began to cry again, "Does he have any brain damage?" he asked the doctor.

"His brain scans seem normal, must've been a dream or something," she replied.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Shinji asked.

"Well, where do I begin?" his father sighed. "It all happened nearly eleven years ago. You were only five at the time, and we were driving home from the movies. There was this new movie featuring giant robots that you wanted to see. However, on the way home, it was raining pretty hard, and the roads were very slippery. A truck slipped off the road and collided with us." He began to tear. "I got out okay, but you and your mother didn't, she died two weeks later, you've been in a coma since."

Shinji looked at him in shock, his eyes as wide as saucers and mouth wide open. His life had all been a lie; he had been in a coma for the past 11 years. And all he had endured was a mock reality in his mind. He slumped back down on the bed stared at the ceiling.

"Well, at least Rei isn't here." He muttered.

"Someone called my name?" he turned up to see a certain blue haired girl.

"Shinji, I'd like you to meet someone" his father said, "This is Rei, your stepsister; I remarried a few years ago."

Shinji stared at his father in complete disbelief. Being in a coma for 11 years he could deal with, Rei being his stepsister he could also live with; but his father getting over the death of his mother and remarrying was too much. Feeling a brain overload, Shinji slipped back into his coma for another 10 years…

* * *

A/N: Well, just a little funny thing I thought up not so long ago. Hope you liked my idea of ending Neon Genesis Evangelion, review if you want, I don't; it cured my writers block…somewhat… 

Well I'm going back to updating 'The Berserker'


End file.
